


I want you to beg.

by Cindy_Svensson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Loki's Dirty Whispers, Porn with limited plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of ‘The Avengers’, Loki has been sent back to Earth to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. as part of his punishment. To his surprise, a woman working for the organization catches his interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to beg.

Somehow the assistant knew it was a bad idea before she even put the phone to her ear to listen to her voice mail.

“Lover”, a male voice purred. Anxious eyes darted around to make sure no one was listening or paying attention. Maya was nervous now that she knew for sure it was a message from Loki, but Maya couldn’t resist listening to the rest of the message.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice the bruises on your knees? Your stockings can only cover so much. Have you been a bad girl? Taken roughly from behind like an animal, or kneeled and taken someone in your mouth?”

Squeezing her legs together, the woman tried not to whimper. The damned God had been after her for weeks, leaving presents, brushing against her in passing and whispered filthy promises in her ear before she could push him away.

But they both knew it was a game. At any time the assistant could tell Nick Fury about Loki’s advances and it would all be over. He had told her that, said if she wanted the game to end, she could end it. But Maya wasn’t sure if she wanted it to end.

The sound of a zipper made her mouth dry.

“Mmmm, I wish this was your hand. Did you know, in my true form, I have ridges all over my body? _All._ Over.”

Hiding her blushing face in her free hand, the woman could still not put down the phone.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to taste you? To use my lips, tongue and teeth to reduce you to a whimpering mess?”

Giving up her attempt to stay calm and collected, the assistant jumped out of her seat and rushed to the closest restroom, desperate to hide, to touch herself, but not missing a word of what the wicked recorded voice said.

“Oh, I will devour you until you can take no more.”

Maya was finally in a stall, alone. It was lunch time, so she didn’t suspect anyone would come in. She let a hand slip under her skirt, brushing against the wet cotton covering her slick folds.

“You will beg and you will scream and you will plead for every inch of me to fill you until your voice is hoarse and your legs are shaking and your mouth can no longer find the strength to close. Only then will I remove my mouth from you and take your body with all the strength a god can possess.”*

Her hand worked faster, her shame forgotten.

“You will be mine soon.” His voice was hoarse, and she heard the sound of him touching himself. Skin moving on moist skin. She could practically smell the lube he must be using. She was rubbed hard through the fabric, aching for release. She could imagine him finding her there, pushing her underwear aside, and pounding into her, the wet noises echoing in the small room.

Maya was close, and she could hear he was too, his words more urgent, demanding she’d come for him.

But she was denied release when she heard a door open. Flustered, she quickly stopped what she was doing, biting her tongue to keep from whimpering.

Feeling her entire body hum with frustration, she had to settle with hearing Loki grunt and come, something that made her even wetter.

Voice shaky and pleased, the trickster whispered “You’ll be mine,” before he hung up.

~ ~ ~ ~

The rest of the day was uneventful. Maya didn’t see Loki and didn’t know if that made her happy or not. Mr. Prisoner still had plenty of his powers left and was free to roam the S.H.I.E.L.D. building. He could be standing behind her right now when she did her rapport and she wouldn’t be able to see him. Perhaps he was smirking, watching when she rubbed her thighs together from frustration.

Maya knew Loki was aware of how he was wearing her down, how she had gone from indifferent to wanton slut within weeks. That son of a-

“Have you missed me?” a low voice asked from behind.

Refusing to turn around, she finished the sentence and saved the document before slowly turning in her swivel chair.

The man was already leering when she turned to face him, but taking in her tense posture, nostrils flaring, being able to smell her arousal, his face split in a wolf grin.

“My, my. How wet you must be.”

Leaning forward, putting his hands on the arm rests, his face was now mere inches from hers.

Her breathing hitches before it quickened. She was panting with need, desperately trying to remain composed.

“If I wanted to, I could take you right now.”

Closing in, lips almost touching hers, he delivered the final blow to her sanity: “But first I want you to beg for me to.”*

And with that, he was gone, leaving an extremely horny and angry woman behind.

~ ~ ~ ~

It had been a week since they last spoke. Well, a week since she last listened to him. She filled out the forms he delivered, but didn’t listen to anything he said that wasn’t work related. She avoided him in the hallways, threw away every present he left in her desk drawer, making sure he saw when she did.

Maya was done being toyed with and she was definitely done with him. She knew it was stupid, but she was actually disappointed that he basically confirmed he only wanted to play with her. For a little while, she had forgotten who he was, and actually enjoyed that he wanted her. But he had probably only tried to seduce her because she had said no in the first place. If she had relented right away, she wondered if he would even have bothered taking her to bed. Or if he did, if he would care if she “got hers”.

No, the assistant was definitely done with the mischief maker. Or so she thought. But when Maya found a poem in her desk drawer, instead of the usual well wrapped package, she paused.

All the things he had given her, magical flowers that didn’t die, blouses and jewelry and other trinkets, they had been impersonal. But this was something else.

It was a poem listing her positive traits, and teasing her about her negative ones, making her smile, forgetful of her earlier anger. And it ended with Loki describing what he wanted to do to her.

_Spread beneath me on silken sheets, my Queen, my love._

_Gasping the name of her lover, a prayer of completion escaping her lips._

_Oh sweet mortal, how you have enchanted me, made a King witless and weak.  
_

It went on, becoming dirtier and dirtier. When a moan escaped her throat, she had to stop reading.

Putting the poem back in the drawer, Maya saw another letter, folded. But when she opened it, she saw a drawing, not words. It was a picture of her laying naked at her desk, gripping a dark head between her legs and screaming in ecstasy.

Not a moment after she gasped in shock did she feel her knees pried apart, swift fingers moving her damp panties to the side. Seeing questioning blue-green eyes looking up at her from beneath her desk, she understood he wanted permission. She gave it, thrusting her hips forward. A wet cool tongue greeted her folds, making her almost squirm out of her seat before pale hands gripped her thighs, holding her steady as his mouth devoured her.

Tears of concentration filled the corners of her eyes, as she tried not to show on her face what was happening. But it was a losing battle. Loki was unrelenting, his tongue on her all the time, sometimes replaced by clever fingers, but never giving her enough to come, teasing her endlessly.

His low voice murmured against her mound, telling Maya how she tasted, how he loved how hard it was for her to keep quiet, how he wanted to bend her over her desk and take her right in front of everyone.

When curled two fingers inside her and hit just the right spot, she opened her mouth and let out a wordless scream, coming undone against the trickster’s hand. He kept moving his fingers, drawing out her orgasm until she was spent.

Breasts heaving, tears streaming freely down her face, she was surprised no one had noticed her behavior. That scream should have alerted everyone on her floor.

 _‘Must be magic,’_ she figured, chuckling her approval at the man between her legs who looked up at her, face covered in her juices, still lapping at her folds as if determined to catch every drop with his tongue.

His eyes were alit with a hungry fire, and all those things he had promised he would do to her over the weeks came back to her. She shuddered, knowing she was doomed. She was his, and would love every second of it.

They were interrupted by a call on her phone. Fury demanded she went down to the archive and got a file for him. The trickster heard and was not amused.

He teleported behind her chair and spoke urgently into her ear “Do not go. Pretend you have fallen ill. Come home with me.”

Trying to collect her thoughts and calm down, looking around to see who was watching, she took some napkins and dried herself off before answering.

“Look Loki. We have to do this later.”

Maya left the frustrated God behind her, hiding a smirk, loving how the tables had turned.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Found you.”*

She turned around, smiling innocently at the dark haired man. The assistant was about to finish for the day, just needing to sign out after leaving the folder she was holding at Director Fury's desk. She noticed the door was closed and the blinds were drawn, even though she hadn’t heard a sound.

“But Loki. I haven’t been hiding.”

Putting down the folder, she moved towards the tall man, who gazed at her with lust and impatience. 

“You must be losing your edge. Been tamed, have you?”

Maya had in fact been avoiding Loki like the plague, not having been at her desk once, having borrowed a friend’s computer for her work instead.

As if not being able to decide if he should tell her off of kiss her, Loki stood there, watching as she came closer and closer, until their chests were pressed up against each other. But the assistant kept their lower bodies from connecting, teasing him on purpose.

“Mmm? Is the supervillain ta-”

The assistant discovered he still tasted like her. His hands were in her hair, pulling so hard it was almost painful. She was tugging at his fancy suit, trying to get her hands on his cock, his comment about ridges not forgotten.

Suddenly there were no clothes at all, just hands moving, caressing, rubbing, and pinching, until they were desperately moaning into each other’s mouth.

Loki broke loose from the kiss and bent down to nibble, kiss and lick her throat. Closing her eyes and groaning, the woman could feel drops of wetness running down her thigh and his cock leaking onto her belly. She shivered, Loki’s skin slightly cold, just like she knew he would be. It felt wonderful on her burning skin.

Maya opened her eyes and saw Loki’s red ones staring back at her. He skin was blue, covered in markings. He looked like a mix between a creature from the movie Avatar and a tribal member with ritual scarring, magical and wild.

Did she imagine it, or did he look nervous?

The idea that the God could be concerned about her judgment made her heart ache just a little for the war criminal. She kissed him without hesitation, rubbing up against his chilly skin.

She almost screamed when her clit rubbed against one of the ridges on his hip, but Loki caught her mouth, silencing her cry.

“Hush now. We wouldn’t want anyone to hear us,” he whispered against her lips.

“The place isn’t magically soundproof!?”

Leering he shook his head ‘No.’ and lifted her up. Surprised, she barely had time to grab Loki’s shoulders and secure her hips around his waist before he grounded her down on his erection. 

The sensation of her burning clit and folds against his ribbed cold cock made her bite into the blue shoulder in front of her, but a sob still slipped through her lips. The pleasure was so intense it hurt, but the assistant came closer and closer to orgasm, brought even closer by her lover's grunts, until she-

But the trickster stopped when she was right on the edge.

Tear-filled pleading eyes meet dilated merciless ones. Voice almost too shaky from restraint to speak, Loki still managed to demand; “I- I want you to _beg_.”*

“Looooki,” she hissed in frustration, “take me now.” Loki was clearly not satisfied, smirking at her, moving just a little bit against her mound, until she desperately added “Please.”

Before Maya knew it she was bent over Fury’s desk, her breasts pressed against the folder she brought earlier, adding wonderful pressure to her tense nipples. Then Loki’s thick ridged length was filling her up and all she was aware of was the in and out, in and out, feeling her heat envelope the most wonderful thing she’d ever had inside her.

Purring dirty things into her ear, urging her on, telling her he had soundproofed the room now, Loki ordered her to beg, promising her the world, the universe if she did, she felt so tight, smelt so wonderful, made the most delicious noises, drove him mad, come come, won’t you darling, come for me.

She came when he reach around for her clit, crying out her pleasure, prayers of loyalty to the God if he didn’t stop and he didn’t, he kept going, and she came again and again when his cock found her sweet spot inside.

Finally he roared, filling her with his cold seed, slumping against her back. He was still inside her, spent, and their panting breaths echoed each other, occasionally interrupted by elated laughter from both of them.

But feeling the soft cock in her harden again, rubbing one last time against her sweet spot, the assistant’s body couldn’t take anymore.

The last thing Maya heard before blacking out were the words “What have you done to me?” murmured into her neck.

~ ~ ~ ~

She woke up in a huge bed, with silken sheets and a smirking Loki leaning over heron his elbow.

“She awakens.”

He was once again his pale self, a rarely seen relaxed smile brightening his face. He laid down to face her, kissing her, slow and thorough, the numbing ache in her pussy gently throbbing. The God’s hands began to travel, gently caressing the skin of her throat, arms, belly, and breasts, reverently exploring her flesh and letting him explore her, their mouths busy worshipping each other. Deciding he wanted more, Loki pinched her nipple and grinded into her hip, turning blue again. As if that was a signal, Maya’s body turned taunt and the aching between her legs turned needy and desperate, as if she hadn’t just been fucked unconscious.

Loki’s face lit up with glee, a mischievous idea making his eyes shine.

“I now know you can handle me… but what about two?”*

Feeling the bed dip behind her and two arms sneak around her waist, Maya had a feeling they were about to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by Laufeyson'sWife.
> 
> This was an entry in a fanfiction contest over at http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/fanficcontest where we had to follow the restrictions given, including choosing five lines(whispers the fans of the blog had sent in) from a list, which I marked with a *. Since then I've given the assistant a name and had the fic beta'd, so it's slightly different.
> 
> Whisper’s used from this list were these lines:
> 
> http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/35002427893/submission-you-will-beg-and-you-will-scream-and  
> http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/35138008309/submission-if-i-wanted-to-i-could-take-you  
> http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/26089987579/submission-found-you  
> http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/34737726065/submission-i-want-you-to-beg  
> http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/34060894676/submission-i-now-know-you-can-handle-me-but


End file.
